


Other Uses Of A Semblance

by gayandreadytopartay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bottom Blake, Bottom Weiss, Consent, F/F, I mean yeah I guess, Lesbian Sex, Light Praise Kink, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Ruby, Vaginal Fingering, i do believe so, pain play, semblances in bed, top Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay
Summary: Semblances are an extension of one's self, and are unique to that person. How does one take a Semblance and turn it to this? Accidentally, of course.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, jk. Remember when I said this would come out the same day as Renora? Had to rewrite it because my phone ate the doc. Oh well, here you go.

Semblances are amazing. Something unique about yourself that can range from super strength to speed, and it molds to fit your Aura and self.

Weiss' Semblance is hereditary, so she's not really special (only if you ask her, but many will disagree and state that a hereditary Semblance is rare). She can summon multiple types of glyphs and even small projections of Grimm she's slain in the past.

Yang's Semblance is a great thing. A… _very_ great thing. With each hit or bit of pain she experiences, she releases it in a burst of power.

Now, how is this a _very_ great thing? Besides fighting, that strength is also mind-numbingly—

"Fuck!"

… Pleasuring.

Yang snickers against the side of Weiss' head, three fingers pumping and spreading along the inside of Weiss' pussy. Weiss arches her back with a shudder that wracks her body and nearly sends her vibrating out of Yang's hold.

"I don't think I've ever heard you cuss before, Princess,"

" _D-Don't_ call me princ— _ESS_!" Weiss throws her head back against the pillows cushioning her and groans. Her white hair fans out underneath her and her heavy breath sticks to the inside of her mouth.

Yang just leans down to mouth at the underside of her jaw. "No problem," She smirks. "Ice Queen."

An annoyed grunt escapes from the ex-heiress. "I thought we got over that,"

The blonde just nips and sucks at pale skin while her left arm works like hell to please her girlfriend. Weiss opens her eyes—only for them to be half-lidded—so she can observe as Yang's arm flexes. The way her shoulder-blade moves to the not-so-subtle popping of the veins in her forearm. Stunning.

Weiss takes a moment to realize what a compromising position they're in. Though Yang is fully clothed sans shoes and shirt (and socks because she's not _that_ weird), Weiss has lost everything on the lower half of her body. Yang is lying on her left leg while her right is spread haphazardly due to sinful ministrations.

"Gods, if someone walks in because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself," Weiss trails off, but the threat is established. It didn't even deter Yang; in fact, Yang lights up at the thrill of being caught.

Yang stops her movements entirely, lifting her upper body so she can stare into icy blue eyes with a familiar mirth in them. "Sounds fun,"

Weiss whines when Yang's fingers slip out of her to caress her outer thigh. "Now I remember why I called you a dolt. And a bimbo. And a dunce. And—"

Yang fake pouts. "Oh, Weissy, I never knew you had so many pet names for me! I only wish _I_ had given you a nickname," She presses her lips to parted ones then pulls back with a thought. "Maybe Ice Queen will do? Princess?"

"I hate you,"

"You love me," Yang mumbles. Their lips barely touch, only a breath away from sealing them together for who knows how long. " _Princess_."

Before she has the chance to complain, Yang takes Weiss by surprise; her wet fingers return south to rub circles into Weiss' sensitive clit. The ex-heiress' nails bite into the muscle of Yang's back while her mouth parts in surprise. Yang grunts at the prick in her back and her eyes, already scarlet red, darken.

It's the first thing Weiss first noticed when they first had sex; Yang's eyes would start out lilac and end up red. And it had been a slow change, gradient as the two colors blend like in a famous painting. The more surprising thing that neither of them had suspected was the use of Semblance in bed. Sure, they never expected it the first time, but it hit them like a truck when Yang's fingers pressed proud bruising that wouldn't leave for _hours_ into slim hips, even with Weiss' Aura healing her.

Lips press to sun-kissed skin while ragged breaths work their way out of Weiss' mouth. Yang's back arches sharply—the best architects in Remnant would be jealous—as the nails biting in her skin turn to claws raking down the length of her back. The blonde's breath hitches, and Weiss continues to bite harsh marks into her neck.

_Oh, so_ that's _how it's going to be?_

Yang obliges the silent and desperate call for her fingers, and she brings them to Weiss' opening again. She roughly breaks the contact of Weiss' teeth and her neck, adding another jolt of delicious pain. Red eyes stare into icy blue in amusement.

"Semblance in bed? I don't think that's proper form, Weissy," Yang snickers when Weiss' horny face turns to annoyance, lips curled in frustration.

" _I_ wasn't the one to activate my Semblance when we had sex the first time,"

"No," Yang runs her thumb through the wetness in Weiss' nether regions then brings it to rub in circles on her clit. Her amused face turns serious. "But you _did_ hurt me hard enough for it to happen. So, technically, it's your fault."

Before protests could arise, Yang plunges her three fingers back into velvety folds. Weiss' mouth drops open and her eyes squeeze shut, hands trembling from biting nails to pressing palms.

Yang shifts her body to lean over her girlfriend and thrusts her hips against the back of her hand. Weiss moans at the shift in pace and opens her eyes once more to gaze into red.

"Yang—fuck—" Weiss throws her head back as her hips buck into the unrelenting pressure buliding in her core.

Yang's head tilts. "What? Is it too _rough_ for you, princess?"

"No!" Weiss pulls her arms away from the blonde to push herself up on her elbow, other hand cupping Yang's cheek. "Please—" Her sentence melts into a long and pleasured groan.

"Please?"

"M-More, please,"

Just as Yang is about to give her more with all she has, the hand on her cheek draws back to slap her. Yang's cheek burns, but it does the job.

Weiss gasps and pants when Yang grasps her left hand in her right and pins it to the bed. A bright yet soft light fills the room, warm and familiar. Yang's hair is glowing. A whine of approval slips past kiss-swollen lips, and Weiss grips the rumpled bed sheets in her right hand.

"Is this what you wanted?" Yang smirks, but her eyes hold love and admiration at Weiss for taking what she wants.

The ex-heiress nods her head frantically as the cries escaping her throat come in breathy and higher. Yang pumps her fingers and thrusts her hips, and her metal hand holds an already bruising pale wrist.

Weiss pushes forward to lock her lips with Yang's when her noises become far too loud. Yang shudders when the white-haired girl bites down on her bottom lip, and she's gone. If her hips and hand wasn't being hard before, now it had to be punishing. That shoots Weiss off the edge and disconnects their mouths.

Yang presses Weiss down with her body when the ex-heiress shakes underneath her torso. Her pace and strength relents and stops when Weiss is finally breathing properly.

"Was that to your satisfaction, princess?"

"Y-You… You're such a…" Weiss pants. " _pest_."

"Aw, I never knew you liked me so much!"

Weiss rolls her eyes as her chest heaves. "Whatever,"

Yang gingerly slips her fingers from Weiss' pussy and wipes them on her dark pants. The tell-tale sound of Yang's scroll ringing makes Weiss groan in annoyance. Yang sits up and grabs it, putting it to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yang, I know we still have three days until we go to Argus, but can you _please_ keep it down—Nora!"

Yang leans her head away from the phone then brings it back.

"Wear a condom!"

The call ends, and Yang looks at the caller id. She shakes her head and tosses her scroll back on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" Weiss asks once the warm weight of Yang settles on top of her again.

"Nobody important,"

———


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby is fast. A statement that anyone who's ever had even the smallest of conversations with Ruby would know. She's a quick thinker in battle, talks fast most of the time, and her Semblance is _literally speed_!

She likes to use her Semblance for more… _unorthodox_ methods, but it moves things along quicker. But, when Ruby is in a particular mood, a speed Semblance can be absolutely—

" _Oh_ , _God_ , Ruby— _Ngh_!"

… Satisfying.

Ruby leans further over her partner, encouraging the flexible Faunus to arch her back even more. She grins devilishly as she drives her hips forward and back while her hands clutch at the messy sheets.

Blake's so beautiful like this; arms clutching a rapidly deforming pillow while they try and fail to muffle their soft moans, upper back straight while the lower is bent to Ruby's doing, and legs trembling in their lazily spread position. Ruby snaps her hips once, twice, three times before freezing in place to lift herself up.

Ruby runs a hand through her hair to slick it back out of her face, other hand squeezing the plump of Blake's ass. She giggles. "That's the loudest I've ever heard you, Blake!"

Blake moans—more accurately sobs—when Ruby moves her hands to their spread thighs and pushes down on them. They comply with the physical demand and sink even lower into the somewhat awkward splits on their knees, but they keep their back arched just how Ruby likes it.

Humming thoughtfully, Ruby glances down to their lower halves. She gently pulls her hips back and drives forward just as tenderly. "You've been such a good kitty for me, haven't you?"

Blake whimpers and lifts their head to look over their shoulder at Ruby. Their tongue pokes out to moisten kiss-swollen lips. "Ruby?"

"Taking me so well," Ruby continues as if she didn't hear them. She's idly fascinated by the way black straps clung around her upper thighs and tightly held a lubed up red silicone cock in the metal ring in front.

"R-Ruby, please," Blake grips under the pillow to support them while they rock back against lax rolls of Ruby's hips. "I need you."

"Always. You'll always need me like this; and I feel honored," Ruby slides her silver eyes up to lock with amber. The innocent grin on the younger's face contorts into something evil, something that holds the key to Hell itself.

Blake pants into the air, thick with arousal and lust, and grunts at the warm hands gripping onto their hips. Thumbs slide along the small dimples at the bottom of their spine.

Ruby leans over Blake, one hand having to shoot out to support her weight. She nips at the shell of a human ear before nuzzling a bashfully slanted kitty ear. "I-If it's okay with you, I'd like to try something,"

"Yes?"

"I, uh, I know you don't like overly kinky stuff in bed, but…" Ruby swallows to collect her thoughts and breathes hotly into a kitty ear. "may I use my Semblance? J-Just this once to try it."

Any reasonable part of Blake should be horrified and shocked, but those two things definitely didn't come to mind. They noticed before when Ruby first whipped it out (the strap, mind you), she would always fidget and try to ask something. Blake had never thought about it at the time, chalking it up to not having seen each other in over a year, but now they knew that Ruby wants more to give them.

And a Semblance in bed? A _speed Semblance_ , at that? It's almost as if Ruby wants to use it to tease them and then overuse it. Not that Blake is _complaining_.

And, like any reasonable person would when faced with something new and exciting that might utterly wreck their nether regions, they respond. "Of course,"

"Wait, really?"

"Really,"

" _Really really_?"

"Really really,"

Ruby pushes herself back up and holds Blake still so she can find the best angle to do this. Blake shivers and tenses when Ruby's hips pump faster and faster, obviously holding back to make sure they're fine.

 _A sweet devil_. Blake wonders while their body finally loosens. They fall forward onto their pillow, back straightening out. Ruby, further proving their point, slides a hand to the small of their back and forces them to arch. A loud yet soft groan rips out from between raspy breaths.

"Is it too much?" Ruby, ever the worrier, moans. Her sentence is nearly drowned out by the thumping of the bed frame against the wall, so Ruby, ever the problem solver, stops for a quick minute to grab the thick book off the nightstand and shove it snugly between the wall and frame. She moves her hips again. "Blake?"

Blake bites their teeth into the thin pillow. "I-I can handle it, Ruby,"

Biting her bottom lip, Ruby finally unleashes her power, and it's bliss. Ruby can feel with every impossibly speedy thrust the pressure it holds on her clit, and Blake… they're already cumming from the buildup from before. They shudder from Ruby's doings and whine into the pillow, sounds not loud yet easily discoverable if someone were awake.

The pressure builds and builds, each thrust becoming more and more supersonic. The delicious afterglow of Blake's first orgasm is fucked through without a hint of slowing down, leaving the cat Faunus to splutter and sob out in a confused and uncomfortable haze. The pain mixes with the pleasure, and Blake is trembling again.

"Oh, Ruby, fuck—" Blake is all too aware of the dominating palm on their lower back to keep them arched, yet they arch even sharper. "Fuck! Mmm, R-Ruby, m-more!"

Ruby licks her lips and drags the hand on Blake's still hip down to the sheets to fist them. Trusting that Blake would keep this position, Ruby moves her other hand to the other side of Blake's body and lifts herself to lean over her partner.

Blake freezes and cums at the sudden change in angle. They bring their hand to their mouth to spit on dry fingers before shooting down to rub at their clit. A hand creeps through ebony tresses to grip at the hair close to the scalp, tugging gingerly. Complying, Blake lifts their head from the lame attempt at drowning lewd noises into the pillow.

Ruby slows minimally to change her position so she can have her face close to Blake, hearing cracked whimpers and broken moans. She can already taste the thin layer of sweat on the forcibly arched neck.

"You like this?" A smirk plays on a flushed face. Why had she not brought this up before?

Blake hisses when the simple thrusts of speed comes down harder to draw slaps of skin into the room. The hand in their hair tugs lightly again to gain the attention of the normally level-headed Faunus.

"C'mon, kitty," Ruby's voice lowers a few octaves and throws Blake off. She pounds her hips harder and impossibly faster to fuck Blake to their peak and her own high. "Answer me. You've been so good to me, and I wanna repay you. Such a good kitty."

Praise. It's a better direction, and a much more welcome one, than earlier in these two weeks. It had started with harsh and sharp words that showed how much Ruby was disappointed in Blake leaving, punishing (with clear consent) words that Blake hated yet knew were true. Then it was just… tears. Ruby and Blake were passionate after the long nights of angry fucking, and they cried by the end. Now it ends with praise.

Blake's had praise before… with _him_ , but it was always underlined with hidden threats. Ways to keep them in line. But with Ruby, Blake is safe and loved.

"L-Love it," Blake gasps out at a particularly lovely angle that drags against their walls. The fingers playing at their clit drops, forgotten, and is shot backwards to grip at a naked—whatever is grabbed.

Humming at being answered, Ruby licks a small patch of tan skin to taste their sweat. Her hips falter and shake from the intense pressure of holding back her own orgasm. Blake pushes up on their elbow to lock lips with the female on their back; a final, long and loud groan rips from a parched throat.

Blake shudders when Ruby's front slams against their ass one more time then completely stops. Breath is hot in the air, on heated skin, in mouths. Ruby whimpers when she moves her hips back so she can take off the toy, sensitive at the way the back of the dildo rubs against her.

Heaving and gasping, Blake listens to Ruby unfastening the harness and haphazardly dropping it to the ground. Ruby crawls behind the cat Faunus again just to press their bare skin against hers now that she had the harness off. Blake grunts when warm hands run along their ass.

"Having fun there?"

"I like the view,"

The Faunus chuckles. "C'mere, I wanna hold you,"

Ruby makes her way up to lie beside her partner and is still sitting up when her scroll rings. She snatches the scroll and puts it on speaker before setting it down on the nightstand.

"What's up? Is there an emergency?" Ruby breathlessly questions. She leans back against the unmangled pillows and eases Blake out of their arched splits. Blake whimpers as the tension spills from their muscles.

"You and Blake are _really_ goin' at it!"

"Nora?" Ruby inquires.

There's static and arguing from the other side of the conversation. The first voice is Nora, so that automatically means—

"We are in the room between yours and Yang's. We only have three days left until we leave, so keep it down,"

"Yeah! I dunno how Jaune is asleep, but—"

Ruby's scroll dies. Blake snorts as they exchange the old pillow for a new one, and they wrap an arm around Ruby. They flip over to their side.

"Breakfast is gonna be awkward,"

Ruby giggles. "At least we had fun,"

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.


End file.
